Redemption
by rosepetels
Summary: Yugi's friends are ignoring him they say it's to prptect him protect him from what? Lucy whats to be redem so she no longerslivesa life with bloodshed instead just having a life she could never have as a child. The facilty has a new idea for a new 'test subject'. RATED M FORDARK AND MATURE THEMES AND YAOI.


ME:To be honest I was bored and I wanted to write.

**Chapter 1:A friend.**

In an Apartment there was a girl with pink hair and horns that has just grown back then she woke up. "*Yawns* Why is sleeping naked much better then with clothes"The girl yawned. Her name was Lucy. It was a year sense The Mariko insandite Lucy made Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nana belived Lucy was dead because she didn't want to hurt Kouta and his friends plus she was scared that Kouta might hate her for killing his family so Lucy has been living her life like she wanted to. She no longer kills becasue she felt like that was the problem is her life so she's been trying to keep that part undercontroll.

Lucy look at the clock and shouted"OH CRAP I'M LATE"Lucy jumped off her bed.

**LATER.**

Lucy ran with a school uniform she bought a few days ago and her new bang that had zebra print on it and aat the right bottem coner it said Lucy with a heart next to it. Then she finally made it to her destination which was a highschool.

**MEANWHILE.**

"I told you that song was awesome"A brown haired girl who's name was Tea smiled.

"You weren't joking Tea that song was amazing"A blonde boy said who's name was Joey.

Everyone of 'his' friends were talking without him, talking to him, nothing they weren't even near him. The boy name is Yugi he was lonly. Yami got his own body. After Yami got his own body everyone has been ignoring the poor guy.

"Alright everyone go sit we have a new student today"The teacher came in the class with the new student and all the boys already started drooling for the new girl.

"Everyone meet Lucy she's new here so be nice"The teacher said.

"Hello"Lucy smiled.

Everyone look at Lucy the boys drooling for her and the girls jealous of how pretty she is. "Take a seat right there"The teacher ponited to a desk that was next to Yugi. So Lucy walk over to that desk.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

It was lunch and sense it was a beatiful day outside everyone ate outside. Ever sense Lucy beens going to school everyboy has ask her to sit with them at lunch even some of the girls. But Lucy had no intrest but she's notice Yugi has been alone at lunch, at class everywhere she went he was alone. "Man that Lucy chick is hot"Duke whispered.

"I know man"Joey smiled.

"How can yu guys say that at a time like this"Ryo ask.

"Well were just trying to get through this so were just trying to think of something else"Tristen said.

"Okay I know"Ryo whisperd.

"Yeah plus the only reason were ignoring yugi is to protect him"Duke whispered.

"I agree with Duke but I'm getting so annoyed by this"Yami said.

"We all are"Tea whispered.

Duke look at Lucy and saw she was trying to find a place to eat so Duke went up to her and ask"Hello your new right"Duke ask.

"Yeah you know that were in almost everyclass together"Lucy said sarcastily.

"Right I was making a joke anyways how about you sit with me and my friends"Duke ponited to his friends.

"Gee I would love to but I like to sit-"Lucy was cut off after another boy came up to her.

"Forget this guy and sit with me"The boy ask.

"Thanks bu-"Lucy was cut off when a girl came up to her.

"Hello do you want to sit next to me"The girl ask.

"Oh um-"Lucy was still being cut off when to many peaple came up to her to ask if they can sit next to her.

'Suddley I don't miss being a test subject'Lucy thought.

Then someone bumped into Lucy so Lucy turned around to see Yugi"I'm sorry I wasn't looking"Yugi whispered and went away to sit. Duke saw this and had worry in his eyes'Sorry little buddy but we have to do this'Duke thought.

Lucy saw Yugi going to where he was and went up to Yugi and ask"May I sit next to you"Lucy ask. Yugi turned his head to see if someone was next to him and then again but on the other side and again no and ponited to himself and ask"M-me"Yugi ask.

"Yep"Lucy smiled.

"Su-sure"Yugi whispered and Lucy sat next to him.

All the boys got jealous of how lucky Yugi was. Well of them but Duke and yami Yami was jealous of Lucy.'Damnit'Yami thought.

Duke went back to his friends and said"Well at least he has a friend untill we can stop ignoring Yugi"Duke smiled.

"Yeah I guess that good"Tea agreed.

Lucy look at Yugi and ask"Hey I seen you before"Lucy said.

"You have"Yugi said in shock.

"Yeah I work at burger world and I seen you there"Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah your the new waitress"Yugi smiled.

"But something else you look to familer"Lucy put her hand on her chin trying to remember.

"Well now that you mention it you look way to familer too maybe we met as kids or something"Yugi wondered.

"Maybe then again I didn't have to many friends as a kid hmmm"Lucy trying to think where she might have Yugi before. "I guess I forgot oh well it'll come to me sooner or later"Lucy said.

"Yeah your right"Yugi smiled.

"Lucy"Lucy hand out her hand to shake Yugi's hand.

"Yugi"Yugi said while shaking her hand.

Then a new friendship was born.

**TBC.**


End file.
